


Cover Story

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Constantly Bruised Matt Murdock, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falsehoods, Lies, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Superhero Wrangler Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy goes to check on Matt and finding him in trouble, does what she can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Story

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exist without the random first line prompt I got at [WritingExercises.co.uk](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php) (only the line is kind of in the middle instead of at the beginning).

Regular Saturday morning check-in in Hell's Kitchen meant stopping by Nelson and Murdock to see how Matt was doing. Generally, it was just to make sure he didn't have any visible bruises, but that day, Foggy just shook his head while Karen looked on, concerned.

"He didn't come in today," Foggy said cryptically. "I... think he had a late night." He raised his eyebrows at Darcy.

Karen said, "Did you guys hit Josie's without me?!"

" _ I _ didn't," Foggy claimed, turning to her with a loyal smile. "I think Matt may have... been entertaining a lady friend."

Darcy made a face. At least Karen was no longer under the mistaken impression that Darcy was Matt's lady friend; she and Foggy had managed to convince her that Darcy and Matt were cousins.

"I guess I'll catch him later, then, he's probably  _ totally _ hungover," Darcy said.

"Everybody deserves one wild night every once in a while," Foggy agreed, patting Darcy on the shoulder as he walked her to the door.

"See you later, Karen!" Darcy called, and Karen waved.

"I ruined one of my favorite shirts when I went to check on that jerk back at his apartment last night," Foggy hissed in Darcy's ear. “Not like I can take something so blood soaked to the dry-cleaner.”

"I'll go make sure he’s okay," Darcy whispered back. "Thanks, Foggy."

She gave him a hug even as he grumbled about what a good friend he was.

Then Darcy headed straight to Matt's place.

Someone must have seen him, because the police were at his door.

"Last night, a man matching your description was seen—" the cop was saying.

"A man matching my description?" Matt repeated, clutching his stick. "What, blind?" 

"Well—" the cop began.

Darcy saw her cue. "The breakfast place was  _ packed _ ," she drawled, brushing past the policeman to land on Matt's shirtless chest. "I didn't want to wait. I tried to call you but you didn't answer!"

Matt rocked back a step. "There was a knock at the door, so I couldn't," he claimed, in that charming tone of his.

"This is...?" the cop said, raising an eyebrow.

"This is, um, this is my—"

"I'm his  _ girlfriend _ ," Darcy informed them, putting her arms around his neck and snuggling her head against his chest. "I mean, we've only been on a couple of dates, but that's totally what I am, right, Baby?"

"Uh," Matt replied, then let out a nervous chuckle.

"So you and this young lady were together all night?"

"We  _ totally _ were," Darcy said with a lascivious grin, reaching around to grab Matt's ass.

Matt twitched away from Darcy's hand and let out another nervous laugh. The cop smiled knowingly. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Murdock."

"It's not a problem, officer," Matt assured him.

The cop flipped his notebook shut. "Have a nice day."

"You too!" Darcy said, giving him a wave. Then she turned and leaned against Matt. "Do you have a waffle iron? Or I can make pancakes if you want, bring you breakfast in bed..."

"I really should get to work," Matt told her, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

The cop shook his head as he headed down the stairs.

"On a Saturday?!" Darcy objected.

"Well, we're working on a big case..."

"Is he gone yet?" Darcy whispered.

"Not quite."

"Let me help you get dressed, then," Darcy offered loudly. "I can tie your tie for you."

"No, I... can manage, thanks."

Matt paused, listening, then nodded.

Darcy sighed. "You're welcome," she said, annoyed.

"It may be too early to say that," Matt warned her, shutting the door behind them.

Darcy raised her eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Matt smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Matt and his "girlfriend" exited his building. He waved and began to back away from her, but she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and tugged him forward, almost off balance, and kissed him sloppily.

Matt disengaged himself awkwardly and straightened his clothes, smiled at Darcy, and waved again. 

It all looked very convincing for whatever onlookers happened to be watching.

Darcy smiled happily as Matt backed away, though she was hissing, "You  _ owe _ me," from between her teeth.

Matt grinned back. "Maybe I can take you out for breakfast sometime," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148681191601/cover-story)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
